Shuffle
by La Mademoiselle
Summary: Just a 10-drabble meme I got off DeviantArt because I'm bored like that.  DenFem!Nor, human names used.  Genderbending and weird stuff


Wow... I really was bored... and yeah, it's crap.

A meme I got off and written while waiting for my dad to come pick me up from class.

Rules: Take your mp3 player, iPod, iTunes, whatever and put it on shuffle

Write a drabble for the song that appears.

You only have as long as the song plays to write your drabble

Do 10 of them

But yeah, this sucks a whole lot because I'm sick right now orz (but hey, got my French homework done)

Pairing: DenFem!Nor

Human names used (Halldora/Hallie for Norway and Mathias for Denmark)

Woo... rated... um... PG for language... and stuff

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

**

* * *

**

**Go the Distance – Michael Bolton**

Halldora watched the taller boy stand on a cliff overlooking the sea. "I'm gonna be king, Norge, just you wait… I'm gonna make my way in the world" he said, a smile on his lips and reached a hand out to her. "We'll go together too, you know, I can't go very far without you," she blinked at him, smiling and took his hand, clasping it. "It's gonna be worth it, we'll go so far…"

**The Cross – Within Temptation**

She watched him go, eyes cold as ice. How could he? Why would he? He just gave her up like she meant nothing. She should hate him, but she didn't. She loved him, yet he cared nothing for her. "Mathias!" she screamed, watching him retreating. "Tino let me go!"

Nearly a century later, she stared at the Dane, eyes dull and blank. "Why?" he looked away. "I called and screamed, but you didn't answer! You told me you would!" she stood up, eyes furious and brimming with tears. "I love you, you fool! I thought you loved me too!"

"Hallie, I do…"

"So why have you waited then? Why didn't you answer, fight, or something?" she sat back down, crying.

**Fais Do Do – Charlie Daniels**

"C'mon! We won't be out late! There's a party tonight!" Mathias pulled her by the arm. "It'll be fun! It's outside and everything!" He wanted to dance, and more importantly, he had something to ask her and he was determined to get her to say yes. She sighed and went back inside to change and he grinned, slipping a hand in his pocket and fiddling with the ring inside. Nope, she definitely wasn't going to say no to him! She emerged and felt him pull her along.

**Spanish Lady – Celtic Woman**

She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He peeked in her window, watching her wash her pale feet. He was definitely coming back.

The next day he passed her house, watching her brush her long, pale golden hair. She didn't notice him again.

The next day, he spotted her in a field, talking to what seemed to be the thin air and she spotted, blushing, turning and running off, pulling the hem of her bunad over her knee as she ran.

**Love is a Battlefield – Pat Benatar**

So Berwald had split them up, so they fought with each other and the world. They had each other. They would fight for each other. They were strong and no one could separate them. Even World War II couldn't drive them apart. They couldn't escape each other, not that they really wanted to. "I love you," Mathias said, cupping her cheek, "No one can forbid me from saying that."

"I know," she said, letting him hold her. They could lose control so easily and had the hardest time keeping that in check. Love was a battlefield after all.

**Famous Last Words – My Chemical Romance**

He wasn't going back, not now. So many had fallen, so many he had to live up to, but he could face them all. Life demanded everything from him, love demanded everything. At the end of the day, he was going to keep living, no matter what they threw at him. He was the king!

She sheathed the blade, ready for the next wave of enemies. She was ready to fight and kill to live. She'd go, even if she had to go alone. She wasn't alone though, Mathias was at her side with his axe and his unwavering love and support. She gripped his hand, covered in blood as it was. They weren't afraid. From the moment they went to bed and woke up in each other's arms. They weren't afraid to face what was coming. Halldora drew her sword again, ready and eager for the next kill.

**What About Now – Daughtry**

Mathias looked up, seeing her picture on her wall. He wanted her back. Halldora… Norge… why? He could be better! They just had to try was all! Just come back… he'd heal with her there. He loved her! He curled up, tears in his eyes.

"Mathias…" was he going crazy? There she was, standing in front of him and then kneeling.

"For all my life, I am yours…" he choked out, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. "You're everything to me… please… I'm sorry!" Everything he was, it was because of her! Everything he wanted to be was because of her. She'd returned… before it was too late.

**Need You Now – Lady Antebellum**

Halldora stared at the photos, her cellphone in her hand. She couldn't stand it. She hit send. "It's a quarter after one… I'm all alone… and, damn it, I need you…" she sobbed. "I know… I know… I said I wouldn't call but I can't stand it!"

Mathias set the beer on the table, staring the door and imagining Halldora walking into the room. He was a little drunk and he needed her. He called, begging her to come back to him. "I just need you now… please…"

"I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all…" she said the moment she was at the door. "I just need you now… I can't do without you…"

**Fathoms Below – Little Mermaid**

Mathias stared over the blue waters, mind on everything but what he was supposed to be doing. Mermaids! The men said. Mermaids lived under the waves! He'd heard about the King of the Oceans, he was supposed to be the king of all the oceans. He wondered if he'd meet one of the mermaids, it would be awesome! Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a girl sitting on a rock, singing as her golden hair streamed behind her. She had a fish tail! A mermaid! Mathias gaped, entranced by her. He had to get to her! But then she was gone, disappeared beneath the water.

**Just the Girl – The Click Five**

He _loved_ Halldora. It didn't matter if she punched him or kicked him. It didn't matter if she insulted him. She was the most amazing woman he knew. He was a masochist, not that he realized this. "Hallie! Hallie! Hallie!" he bounded over to her and hugged her, ignoring the smack she gave him. "I love you!" he crooned. He kept following her, calling her incessantly despite her never answer. He wasn't going to give up! He loved her and he was the King of Scandinavia!

"I hate you," she snapped, smacking him. He came back for more and she gave him a look that told him she thought he was absolutely mad for putting up with this this.

So she finally said yes when he asked her out for the… what? 148th time.


End file.
